To Conquer
by dinoswithsaxopeal
Summary: When the Dursley's are killed in a robbary, the Muggle authorities send Harry to an orphanage. When he arrives at Howarts, how will Harry change from the sweet little boy we knew to the sly Slytherin prince the Wizarding World is about to meet?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**To Conquer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Screams rang out from the kitchen of number 4, Privet Drive. Glass lay shattered at the backdoor. Now, blood was splattered across the cabinets. Silver and valuables were missing from their cases and damaged lock boxes.

Three bodies were lying on the linoleum kitchen floor as the bobbies arrived.

"Looks like a robbery." One officer said. "Whole family murdered."

"Three bodies? But there are four plates in the sink from breakfast." One woman pointed out as she observed and photographed the room.

"Where is the fourth family member?"

"Um, 'scuse me sir. But who 're you?" a small black haired boy asked as he tugged the man's paint leg.

"Oh, hello there little one." The man leaned down and smiled at the four-year-old. "My name is Robert. Can you tell me yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter." He said proudly. "But, Mr. Robert, why 're you in the Dursley's house?"

"Who are the Dursleys?"

"My aunt and my uncle and Dudley. I live here with them."

The bobby gave a meaningful look to his fellow officer. "I see. Well, Harry, I am a bobby. Do you know what that means?"

"You get the bad guys." Harry said. "Why are you _here_, though? Where are the bad guys here?" his tiny face scrunched up in confusion.

"The bad guys aren't here anymore. But to protect you Harry, I'm going to need to take you away to a safe place. Do you want me to gather your things?" the man started walking towards the stairs. But Harry tugged his arm.

"My room is in here." He opened the door to the broom cupboard. The bobbies looked at the boy confusedly and stuck their heads through the small doorway. They turned to each other, each thinking the same thing, 'The orphanage for this one.'

000

**Chapter 1:**

"Harold! What did I tell you about causing mischief?" the orphanage matron scolded the eleven year old.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I never cause mischief, matron." The boy lied, smirking at the old woman.

"You go to your room and stay there until dinner. It is not okay to scare Susie like that." She pushed him through the door of his room.

Harold Potter, or Harry, as he preferred to be called, had been in this orphanage for seven years. None of the matrons had ever really liked him. He received little attention from others and usually kept to himself.

Harry had a friend, once upon a time. His name was Reynard, but Reynard was adopted when he was eight and Harry seven. Since then, Harry never trusted anyone. He knew they'd all leave him, sooner or later, and he'd be stuck alone again.

It was these sour thoughts that made him such an unsociable person and morphed his magic to do negative, borderline **evil** things. He could make things go missing or morph objects (like the girls' dolls) into hideous things. Harry could even talk to snakes with his magic. They would find him, in the garden or by the river, and whisper things.

Today, however, Harold had gotten particularly angry. It was his eleventh birthday and not one person had remembered. That wasn't what had made him so angry, however. Three months ago, a new girl came to the orphanage. Her name was Susie and she was six. Susie's birthday was the same day and _all the matrons and teachers _remembered. They remembered Susie's birthday, but not Harry's.

'How is that fair? The new little _brat_?' He thought spitefully and sat down on his bed. He pulled out a book he'd stolen and began reading. After a little while, there was a knock at his door.

"Harold, you have a visitor." The matron announced. An old man entered. He was wearing a purple business suit and a purple ribbon tied around his long beard. Upon his nose were half moon spectacles that looked as if they were about to tumble off. Harry was surprised by this man's strange appearance.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." The man told him. He then proceeded to tell Harry about magic and Lord Voldemort and Hogwarts. Harry listened attentively during all the explanations. By the time the old man had finished, the boy was in shock.

000

"It's Harry Potter!" A voice shouted on Platform 9 ¾. "There, with Dumbledore!"

Harry smirked. He was enjoying all the attention in the wizarding community. The headmaster showed him to the train and said goodbye. He was gone with a blink. Magic was amazing Harry at every turn. From secret alleys to flying brooms and moving news papers, this new world was ever changing.

He turned to the train before him and boarded. He searched for an empty compartment, dragging his new trunk behind him. Halfway down the train corridor, he found what he was looking for and hoisted his trunk up on the rack above his seat.

As he sat, the compartment door slid open. A blonde haired boy appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Harold Potter. And you?" he returned suspiciously.

"Draco Malfoy, heir to Lucius Malfoy." The boy smirked. "So you're the Boy-Who-Lived? Do you have the scar and everything?"

"Indeed." Harry retorted, lifting his unruly bangs. He was pleased with the blonde's amazed expression.

000

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The first years were greeted by a stern-looking elderly woman. "In a moment, you will be sorted into one of four houses.

"I hope to be in Slytherin, the most powerful, pure-blooded house." Draco muttered to Harry.

"Slytherin!" A voice said from behind them. "Not a wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin!"

"Who are you?" Draco turned around. He speculated the boy behind him. "Red hair, hand-me-down robes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley."

The Weasley boy's face grew red with anger. "And who exactly are you?"

"Draco Malfoy and Harold Potter – are you causing problems with Mr. Weasley?" MaGonagal chastised.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" Weasley said in disbelief.

"Please try not to fight before the feast! Come, you must all be sorted now." The professor ordered and the grand doors to the great hall swung open. "Follow me."

The eleven-year-olds filed in after the woman and stood before a stool with an aged hat.

"Abbott, Hannah."

The sorting had begun.

Finally, the list had reached Potter, Harrold. He calmly walked to the front and allowed the hat to be placed upon his head.

"_**Ah, Mr. Harrold Potter. I've been wondering when you'd arrive here. Hmm… your mind is very interesting. You enjoy pain and strive for power. A torturous soul… You remind me of **_**him**_**."**_

'_Who?'_

"_**Tom Riddle. And with that, Slytherin would be best. Yes, SLYTHERIN!"**_

The entire hall gasped with surprise. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, part of the evil Slytherin house? It seemed a mistake. But there was no denying the boy's snake-like smirk was extremely Slytherin-like as he sat down at the silver and green clad table.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the development. His gaze analyzed the boy. 'Another Riddle.'

000


End file.
